All Around Me
by RareBlooRose
Summary: The Pain is unbareable!Why? Why did you leave me?  TrishaxHoenhimeNo Flames!Disclamer at the end!


**All Around Me**

**By:My Strawberry Kitten Loves Yaoi**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bold-Flashbacks & The song lyrics!**

**(I'm sure that you tell the difference!)**

**(During the flashback(s) The lyrics are going to be in regular print.**

**Then after they will return to the bold print!)**

**Disclaimer after the story!!**

**Please read every last piece of the story and the word from me!!!**

**Love you all!!!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hoe...n...heim..."

I shot up from my bed, beads of sweat on my forehead.

**My hands are searching for you**

**My arms are outstretched towards you**

**I feel you on my fingertips**

**My tongue dances behind my lips for you**

"Damn it!" I mutter under my breath as I twisted myself around in the air and landed on my stomach grabbing onto my pillow and slamming my face into it.

Why?

Why did I have to dream about him _every_ night?

He left me and the kids with not so much as a "Goodbye" Or an' explanation to why he was going to leave us.

Why do I have to love him so much?

I turn back over and just stared at the ceiling of our home.

I stretch my arms out, up towards the sky as if I was going to be able to just grab you from the heavens and place you back upon our bed.

But I knew that was never going to happen.

I hear my newborn son, Alphonse, crying in the next room.

I just stay in the bed hoping that he'll just cry himself to sleep.

I don't wanna get up.

I just want to stay here and think of you...

You; my love, my life, my husband...

**This fire rising through my being**

**Burring I'm not used to seeing you**

I head the door to our bedroom squeak open.

When I turn my head to see who it was it was my first-born son, Edward.

He was in a T-shirt that reached the bottom of his knees with a slit on each side.

He was still holding onto the doorknob with on hand and the other was rubbing his closed eye.

"What is, Sweetie?" I ask him.

He walks over to my bed and begins to talk.

"Mommyyyyy!! Ally's crying! And I'm ti-ward!!"

Only a year and a half and already speaking in (almost) complete sentences.

I swear he's getting smarter every day!

"Alright, Honey, I'm coming."

I pull the covers off of my body and walk over to the room next to the one me and my husband share.

When I walk into the room I see my dear Alphonse's legs scrunched up and arms in the air screaming and crying while in his blue one-piece pajamas.

I pick up my son and place him on my shoulder and 'shush' him while gently and slowly bouncing him up and down.

After pacing the room with my youngest son in my arms with Edward watching me I finally heard the sweets snore's of my little bundle of joy that was in my arms.

I slowly and carefully place him back into is crib and pulled his light blue blanket up to his neck as he stirred a little.

**I'm alive, I'm alive**

As I turned to walk out of the room I saw out of the corner of my eye that Edward was still awake.

"You need to go to sleep, Edward-Dear. If you don't you'll be very tired. And I'll won't have you sleeping in, understand?"

He shook his head and started to climb into his bed.

I walked over to him and helped him.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Dear?" I asked him as he laid down while I pulled the covers up to his neck.

"When's Daddy coming back?"

My eyes widened in amazement.

That shocked me that he would ask me about his father.

**I can feel you all around me**

"I don't know." I told his with my eyes closed while directing myself to sit on the side of his small bed.

"Well why did he weave?" He asked me again.

All I did before I answered him was place my elbows onto my legs and bury my head into my hands.

"I don't know, Edward. Go to sleep!"

"But why--"  
"JUST GO TO SLEEP!!!" I shouted at him

I wasn't in the mood to talk about Hoenheim.

I really didn't mean to yell at him but I just didn't want to talk about the bastered that left us.

As I got up without a second glance at my oldest son I walked out of the room and slammed the door shut knowing that he was afraid of the dark.

Surprisingly I didn't wake Alphonse.

Walking to my room I heard the tears of my little blonde angel while chocking on the words that escaped from his lips.

"I-I'm swory, Mommy!!"

Look at what you're doing to me!

Just please come back home!

Please...!

For me..?

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

**Savoring this heart that's healing**  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-THE NEXT MORNING!-**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"EDWARD!!!! Come down and eat!!" I shouted down from the kitchen I had Alphonse strapped to my back.

**(A/N: I know that they didn't have those back then but this is my story so deal with it:-P)**

"C-coming mommy...!" I heard him studded as he peaked around the corner that led to the stairs.

"Well come on, Dear." I said in my usual calm voice.

He all of a sudden ran over to me with tears in his eyes and clung onto my purple dress and my legs of dear life.

"I-I-I'm s-sowry, Mommy!!"

'What is he talking about?' I wondered in my head.

Oh, yeah I remember.

I bent down landing on my knees as Alphonse played with my hair.

I placed a hand on Ed's shoulder a he let go so that I could kneel.

"Look, Honey," I began to say as he wiped the tears that was falling down his face.

"I'm terribly sorry for yelling at you last night. I really am!

Mommy was just tired, that's all, Okay...?" I lied.

"O-okay."

I pulled my son into a bear hug.

During the hug I began to nip at his neck playfully.

He giggled and then pushed away from me.

"Unless you want me to eat your predacious neck, little one, I'd advise you that you eat you breakfast!"

Ed ran over to where his food was like there was no tomorrow and shaved the food down his throat.

"Edward, if you keep on eating your food like that you'll get sic--"

Sure enough he did.

All over the floor that is.

"Oh, lord..." I muttered squeezing the skin in-between my brown eyebrows with two fingers while walking over to my blonde sick angel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-NIGHTS LATER!-**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke to beads of sweat covering my body and discomfort between my legs.

'Again with the same dream'

I told myself as I did every night for the past couple nights.

**--------**

**It was the first night that me and my husband became one.**

**And it was the most magical thing that I'll ever experience.**

**He was so gentle and calm with me.**

**He knew I was still a virgin and that was why he was so gentle with me.**

**And I loved every minute of it!**

My hands float up above me

**During the whole action scene that was going on in your bed you whispered the sweetest words that I'll ever hear.**

And whisper you love me

And I begin to fade

Into our secret place

**Our little place...**

**Our little place the was beyond closed doors where nobody could ever disturb us no matter how hard they tried.**

The music makes me sway

**That's right!**

**The relaxing music that you had on ever so low but just enough for the both of us to hear was so soothing!**

**You began to move your body with the calming music, which made me, scream your name out to the heavens!**

**"Oh God! Hoenheim!!**

**Hoenheim!!!!"**

The angels singing say we are alone with you

I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

**------------**

That's right!

I'm alive and some times I wish that without you life is meaningless!!

And it is! Until I think about my two precious sons, Edward and Alphonse!

That's why I still living and breathing.

So that I may protect them with every member of my being!

And so that they can see you once more before the cruel world rips us apart is some way.

That is my reason for living!

And I refuse to let ANYTHING and I mean ANYTHING to stand in my way of being a good mother and wife!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-MONTHS LATER!-**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Happy birthday to you!, Happy birthday to you!!

Happy birthday, Dear, Edward!!!

Happy birthday to you!!"

Me, Al his and Edward's best friend Winry Rockbell her parents and grandmother sang to my little man as he blew out the candles on his Choclate-Vinalla cake.

"Happy birthday, Ed! I hope you like it!!" I heard the little blue-eyed blonde-haired girl say to Ed.

I had my back turned to everyone as I took the cake off the table and onto the table and began to cute the small treat.

'It's been three years since you left...

I'd thought that you'd be back by now!'

I asked myself while cutting Ed's birthday cake.

"Where are you..."

"Did you say something?" Winry's mother asked me with concern on her face.

Since the day my boys and her daughter became friends me and the Rockbells decide that it would be good if we became friends as well.

"Oh... nothing. Who want cake?" I asked as Ed Winry and Alphonse's hands shot up like a rocket.

I walked over back to the table and placed the sweet treat on the table along with some plates.

I slowly picked up each pieces of cake and place a slice on each plate enough for all of us.

"So what did I miss?" I asked anyone in general.

"Oo! oo! Me! Pick me, Mommy!!" I heard Alphonse say very excited waving his hand in the air as if he was in school.

I just closed my eyes and giggled at the sight for a second before calling on him.

"Yes, Alphonse?"

He put his hands to his chest as he squeezed them together along with his eyes; happy that I had picked him.

"Winwy, kissed bwother on the cheek!!" When Al said that I saw the little blonde girl and the birthday boy blush deeply.

"Shut up, Al!" Ed said as his blush became deeper.

"Why? It's twhoo!"

**(A/N: If you can't tell what Al just said he said the "True" in baby talk.)**

"Is not!"  
"Is too!"

"At least I can speak correctly!!"

"That's not fwunny, bwother!!"

"Is, too!"

I saw the tears start to weld up in his eyes until they became full on sobs.

Al put his hands on his eyes as the tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Edward!! What have I told you about making your brother cry!?" I scolded him as I pick up my crying son and began to sooth him by rubbing his back in a circular motion until till the tears stopped.

"Sorry, Mommy..." Edward said with his head down.

"You feel better?" I asked Alphonse as he pushed back and looked at me.

He shook his head "Yes" so I put him down.

When I put him down he ran over to his brother, crawled on to his lap and gave him a nice hug with a smile on his face.

I saw that Ed was about to do the same but saw that everyone was watching and pulled his little brother back by the shoulders.

"Alright, Alright enough of all of this mushy-gushy stuff, Ally!"

'Ally' I haven't heard that name in such a long time.

Ed only said that when he meant to say 'I love you' to his younger brother or when he didn't feel like saying 'Al' or 'Alphonse'.

Either way Al knew what his brother meant and got off and went back to his seat on the other side of the table.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-LATER!-**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It's been a few hours since the party ended.

And I just finished washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen when Al came from the corner.

I was drying my wet hands on my white apron when he came stumbling over to me.

As he almost fell I caught him and carried him over to a chair and placed him on my lap having him sit sideways on my lap.

"Mommy. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Honey. What is it?"

"Where's Daddy?"

I gasped at Alphonse asking me about his father.

**I can feel you all around me**

"Why do you want to know, Alphonse?"

I could see his eyes looking for the answer

"It's just that-- wouldn't he be here for bwother's bwrthday?"  
"Well, Alphonse, I'm not sure where your father is."

"How come?" He asked again.

I heard feet come from the stairs and peered that it was Edward.

(Even though it had to be him.)

He must of noticed that he was asking me about their father.

"ALPHONSE!!" He screamed.

He ran over to where we were sitting and picked up Al off of my lap.

"I was looking all over for you!! Wanna play with the new toy train that Winry gave me?"

It seems that Al totally forgot about him asking me about his father.

"YEAH!!" Edward picked up his little brother and put him on his back and ran off.

'Thanks, Ed! I owe you one!'

I mentally told myself.

I leaned over with my knees on my lap and my head in my hands.

I took deep breaths as if I had just come from underwater.

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

**Savoring this heart that's healing**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-LATER THAT NIGHT!-**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I couldn't sleep that night.

All I could think about was you.

All I could think about were all of the magical and romantic moments that we shared.

No matter how much I tried I couldn't shake the thoughts and tears that started to fall for the first time in such a long time.

**And so I cry**

And cry, and cry, And cry trying to rid myself of this pain but it wasn't working.

**The light is white**

As I finally start to exhaust myself from all of the tear shed I saw a white light.

I knew I wasn't dying.

It seemed that their was somthing forming in the light.

And the light was...

Was...

**and I see you **

Tears began to fall down my eyes in real life and in my dream as I saw that the thing that was forming was you!!

The love of my life was there standing there infront of me.

I ran to you but it seemed that the faster I ran the farther you seemed to go and you weren't even moving.

When I finally cought up to you and grabbed your hand they just turned into dust.

And you slowly started to blow away.

Just before you completely vanished you said the same four words that mean so much to me more than anything in the world.

"I love you, Trisha!"

Those were the last words you said before you vanished and I awoke to the sun shining in my face and the sound of Ed and Al asking for food.

**I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive**

Unfortunately.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-YEARS LATER!-**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I can feel you all around me**

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

**Savoring this heart that's healing**

I sent the boys to the market down the road to get some vegetables for dinner.

Just like their father, they pick up Alchemy just like that!

And they're pretty good at it.

Especially Edward.

They're going to be very skilled Alchemist one day.

Just like their father.

As I get things ready for dinner I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

'Great!! I've been able to keep it under control for some time now--Damn!! Not now!!

I'm not going back on my promise to myself, my kids or my husband!!!

I said that nothing's going to stop me and I mean it!!' I told myself.

'No...!! I won't let it...!!' The pain was unbearable and I became so hot it was overwhelming.

I began to sway back and forth and then everything went black as I hit the floor.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-LATER!-**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Take my hand**

That's what I told my eldest son, Edward as I laid in my bed with a wet cloth on my head to slow down the heat the was raising every minute and the covers that laid on the bottom my neck.

**I give it to you**

**Now you owe me**

**All I am **

**You said you would never leave me**

**I believe you**

**I believe **

That's right you said that you'll never leave me and you lied!!

The pain in my chest must have been messin' with my mind and thoughts because I began to curse you in my mind violently just because I failed to keep my promise.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-FLASHBACK!-**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**After both of us making love for the first time I asked you a question that was a life or death question for me.**

**"Will you still be with me in the morning, or were you just pretending to be with me for the sex?"**

**I asked him as I lay on his nice strong chest with a hand under my head.**

**"Why would I just pretend to like you just to have sex with you?"**

**"I'm not sure but please just answer the question."**

**"I did. Anyone who just pretends to like someone just to have sex with that other person doesn't deserve to be on this planet or to be branded as the same species as the ones who have sex with that certain person because we love them with all our heart and would never, ever want to hurt them. **

**And wants to protect them with their very life!!"**

**'Wow!'**

**"So does that mean that you'll never leave me, Hoenheim?" I asked once more while looking up at him as he looked down at me, never moving his head but removing on of his hands that rested behind his head.**

**"Yes, Trisha!" He said in a calming voice.**

**"I'll never leave you! If it's the last thing I do! Because I love you too much and not being able to see that gorgeous face of yours."**

**He told me as I felt the safest I've ever felt in my whole entire life.**

**I fell asleep as he gently stroked my hair.**

**With a smile on my face I was happy to know that he'll be with me in the morning and forever!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-END FLASHBACK!-**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As I lay here I remember everything that happened in my life because of you.

I had two gorgeous sons because of you.

I have this beautiful house because of you.

Our sons have a new friend and I think a crush because of you.

**(A/N: That's because if they never moved there they would have never met Winry.)**

And because of you I had the best life that anyone could have ever wished for.

**I can feel you all around me**

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

And because of you I had (And still do) have the world's best husband!

I'm just sorry that I couldn't live up to be the best wife that I could be.

I'm sorry of calling you all of those names.

And I'm also sorry for not keeping my promise to you.

And for that I'm sorry.

**Savoring this heart that's healed**

I love you, My Hoenheim!

I love you with all of my heart

And I'll always will!!

So please forgive me!

Please...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-END OF STORY!**-

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Strawberry Kitten-**

Well... This is my first TrishaxHoenheim story so please tell me what you think.

I stayed up until 2 something in the morning and I don't think that I don't deserve flames.

Anywhoo...

Tell me what you think!

It's would be very good if you listen to the actual song while reading the story.

**Artist:** Flyleaf

**Song:** All Around Me

**Album Name:** Flyleaf

And please read my other stories, too!!!

And F.Y.I just because in my penname it says: 'Loves Yaoi' in it doesn't mean that I won't write any straight couples!!

I can write any kind that I want!!

Anyway please read and review

(Nice ones)

Please try to have them more then a word or two and more then a sentence.

I want your full (Non-Flame) opinion on the story!!

Anyway love you all for reading it.

And here's the disclaimer:

(I'm going to have some of my fave character do it this time!

They are:

**Jiraya & Ino Yamanaka** from **Naruto**

**Kouga & Sesshomaru **from **InuYasha**

**Roy, Al, Ed **&** Riza **From **FMA**!!!

And **Tsuzuki Asato **from **Yami No Matsui **(Descendents of Darkness)

Here we go!!)

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-DISCLAMER-:**

**Jiraya, Ino, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Roy Al, Ed, Riza & Tsuzuki:**

MyStrawberry Kitten Loves Yaoi does not! Own Fullmetal Alchemist of Flyleaf's song "All Around Me"!

**Me:** Thanks Guys:-)

**Sesshomaru:** No matter how hard she try'!!

**Me:**HEY!!

**Sesshomaru:** Well it's true!

**Me:** 'Suzuki There being Sesshy's being mean to me!!!

**Sesshomaru:** Am not!!!

**Me:**Am, too!!!

**Tsuzuki:** Don't worry! I'll never be mean to you!!!

Me:AWWWW!!!

**-Me and Tsuzuki kiss for a really long time!!-**

Everyone: -Rolls eyes-

**Me:** Okay **-Pants- **Tell us what you think!!!

And don't forget to send request to my E-Mail.

And also tell us if you like this little skit right here.

One more thing!

Me and my brother **(Or just me) **are going to write a really funny** (Meaningless) **chapter story for Naruto.

Love you all who read all of the story and this silly-ness!

See Ya!!!

**-Strawberry Kitten-:**


End file.
